1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an element for electrophoresis, and more particularly relates to an element for electrophoresis suitably employable for determination of base sequence of DNA, RNA, their fragments, and their derivatives.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In the method for determination of the base sequence of DNA, RNA, their fragments, and their derivatives according to the post-label method, the operation of slab electrophoresis using a polyacrylamide gel membrane has become essential. Since the study in the genetic engineering technology has advance recently, quick determination of the base sequence of DNA, etc. is highly desired.
The polyacrylamide gel membrane employable for the above purpose can be prepared by crosslinking polymerization of a monomer such as acrylamide and a two-functional crosslinking agent such as N,N'-methylenebisacrylamide under an oxygen-free condition in the presence of water and a polymerization catalyst. In the course of the preparation of the polyacrylamide gel membrane, a modifier such as urea or formamide is generally incorporated into the membrane.
Since the polymerization reaction for the preparation of polyacrylamide is a radical crosslinking polymerization as described above, the polymerization can be easily inhibited by the presence of oxygen. Therefore, the gel membrane should be prepared in the absence of oxygen. For this reason, a polyacrylamide gel membrane is generally prepared by a process involving: introducing an aqueous solution (gel-forming solution or gel solution) containing acrylamide, a crosslinking agent and a polymerization catalyst into a cell formed between two glass plates with a certain clearance (e.g., 0.3-1 mm); sealing the gel-forming solution from oxygen; and causing the crosslinking polymerization to prepare the desired gel membrane. The procedure employing the glass plates are disadvantageous because the glass plate is easily breakable and rather heavy, and careful handling is accordingly required. Thus, the above procedure employing the glass plates is difficultly utilized to prepare the polyacrylamide gel membranes in a mass scale.
The polyacrylamide gel membrane prepared as above is employed for electrophoresis in the manner such as described below.
The polyacrylamide gel membrane is vertically placed in the form of being sandwiched between the glass plates, and in the first place a pre-electrophoresis operation is carried out. Then, a certain amount of a sample (.sup.32 P-labeled DNA cleaved by Maxam-Gilbert method) is introduced into sample slots provided on the membrane, and electrophoresis is carried out. After the electrophoresis is carried out for a certain period of time (e.g., approx. 6-12 hours), one glass plate is removed carefully and the exposed gel membrane is covered with a polymer film such as poly(vinylidene chloride) for being subjected to autoradiographic process. The autoradiographic process is carried out by the following procedures: A radiographic film and an intensifying screen are superposed successively on the film covering the gel membrame, whereby exposing the radiographic film to the gel membrane at a low temperature (e.g., -80.degree. C.) for a certain period of time (e.g., approx. 10-20 hours). After the exposing procedure, the radiographic film is developed, and the resolved pattern reproduced on the film is studied for determination of the base sequence of DNA, etc.
Since the autoradiographic process requires a long period as described above, it has been desired that the operation period is shortened. Moreover, enhancement of resolution accuracy in the detection of the resolved pattern is desired.
It is known that the resolution accuracy can be enhanced by applying the autoradiographic process to the gel membrane in dry state. The procedure for drying the gel membrane can be carried out as follows. The gel membrane having been subjected to electrophoresis is immersed in 10% aqueous acetic acid solution so as to fix the resolved DNA cleavage products as well as to remove the modifier such as urea from the membrane. The adhesion between the glass plate and the gel membrane is weak or nelgigible, the gel membrane easily separates from the glass plate and floats in the solution. The separated gel membrane is carefully taken out, placed on a filter paper, and dried under reduced pressure. The membrane is thus dried and fixed onto the filter paper. The autoradiographic process applied to the dry membrane shows highly enhanced resolution. However, the drying process has such drawbacks that the separation and drying stages require highly trained skill and careful handling and actually the membrane is sometimes broken in these stages.